Functional training is a classification of exercise which involves training the body for activities performed in daily life. Functional Training leads to better joint mobility, joint stability, and more efficient motor patterns which includes strength and balance. The origins of functional training are derived from physical or occupational rehabilitation using exercises that mimic normal activities. The use of traditional strength machines delivers single plane or fixed pattern motion, which targets only a specific muscle and does not necessarily bear any relationship to the movements people make in their regular activities.
Many existing solutions subject a user to a mode of interaction and level of stress on the body that can be counterproductive or cause unnecessary injury. In addition, existing solutions may require body positions that are unnatural and/or cause a deviation from a biomechanically correct exercise position through a range of movement.
Thus there is a need for equipment that provides a natural, progressive motion that allows a user to maintain a biomechanically correct position across a circuit of exercise stations that allows a user to define a specific course of functional exercise.